


The wreird life of Steve Rogers-Stark.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Steve Rodgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Steve thinks back to his time in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	The wreird life of Steve Rogers-Stark.

Steve Rodgers had a weird life there was no denying that.

Steve’s dad died before he was born and his mum died when he was eight.  
So when at eleven Steve found out that he was a wizard who came from a long line of wizards he was extremely shocked, but also kind of excited.  
He loved the people that had adopted him when his mum died but he was extremely excited to be able to find out more about his birth family and the legacy they held.

Steve loved Hogwarts.  
He made friends quickly his best friends Bucky and Natasha.  
But school became amazing in his fifth year when he met a Slytheryn in the year above him Tony Stark. His whole life changed from there.  
He and Tony started off as friends Steve having not come to terms with his sexuality yet. But when Tony was in his last year they decided to give dating a try.  
They started things slowly but when Steve finally graduated at 17 things started to speed up.  
By the time Steve was 25 they were engaged and married only six months later.

Steve always wanted to protect people so as soon as he could he trained to be an Aura and he quickly rose through the ranks.  
Tony on the other hand has always loved potions and had trained to become a Potions master.  
Which meant they didn’t get to spend as much time with each other as they would have liked but they were both still extremely happy with each other.

When Steve was thirty one he got injured during a case and he decided to take a step back from active duty.  
Two years later he resigned and took a job as the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts.  
With Steve and Tony getting to see more of each other they decided that they wanted to start a family.

In the wizading world men getting pregnant was no longer weird as special potions had been made so that a man could have babies.

At first Steve and Tony wanted to adopt a baby as they both knew what it was like to lose their parents but after about a year of struggling to adopt they decided to try the potion as well. They still wanted to adopt a child at some point but for right now they wanted to have their own baby.

So after a year of trying Steve was finally pregnant. They were finally going to start a family. 

Thinking back to their time in Hogwarts always made Steve smile, he didn’t have a bad memory at that school.  
He met the love of his life there.  
He met his best friends in the entire would there.  
And he was able to find out so much about his family and were he had come from.

Going to Hogwarts was one of the best things that ever happened to him and Steve Rogers-Stark will always be thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
